


Jacquerie

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kind of?, nathalie is genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: jacquerie (zhä-kə-ˈrē), noun: a peasants' revolt
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: August Miraculous AUs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Jacquerie

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who can guess the year this is set in gets absolutely nothing but my approval and admiration

“You seem like a dashing young man,” he says dramatically as Adrien steps out of the carriage.

Adrien grins back at him. Luka wasn’t rendered high in his fathers’ eyes, but Adrien liked him anyway. He was fun, and Adrien could be himself around Luka. 

Luka bows more than ninety degrees, then offers Adrien his arm. Adrien takes it with a smile, happy to play along.

“After you, sirs,” Nathaniel says, his father’s assistant. He makes a slightly disgusted face after the two turned away- despite the law that had passed sodomy less than ten years prior, many people still looked upon homosexuality in disdain. 

They weren’t dating. 

Luka leads Adrien into the ballroom. It was extravagantly decorated, what with the gold adorning the walls and the velvet carpeting on the steps. It had a gorgeous display on the ceiling, and there were huge windows covering the walls. 

The room was crowded, but the pair managed to find some room. 

“Ah, so, I suppose you should find a lady to dance with, now,” Luka says awkwardly, and Adrien grabs his arm before he can slink into the crowd like he always does. 

“Stop doing that,” Adrien says, the smile fading from his face. “I don’t want to dance with some woman that I don't know.” 

Luka shuffles in place and looks down into Adrien’s eyes. “I heard that Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng would be here.” 

Adrien grasps his hands, and the vigor with which he holds them only expresses his need for him to be there. 

“Don’t go.” 

Luka sighs, but a grin creeps into his face. 

“Alright.”


End file.
